Cuddly Man
by MeimiCaro
Summary: Porque era sorprendente lo que las medicinas y la fiebre podían hacer en un hombre caprichoso como Tony Stark. Al menos, eso pensaba Steve.
1. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

Tony, alertado por J.A.R.V.I.S., vio lo que estaba pasando antes de que nadie más pudiera hacerlo. Vio a aquel hombre de piel pálida y ensuciada por la tierra quitar la anilla de un mordisco y lanzarla al aire —como si se tratara de un Action Man— en dirección al capitán.

En una fracción de segundo Tony se percató de que la granada iba a impactar directamente contra la espalda del capitán, que en ese momento se encontraba peleando con dos mercenarios de HYDRA totalmente concentrado en que uno de ellos no le clavara el enorme machete que brillaba ante la fría luz del sol. Y antes de ser consciente de sus propias acciones, se puso en medio.

Cuando la explosión le dio de lleno, los oídos se le inundaron de un pitido ensordecedor. Tony se desmayó sin escuchar a Steve gritar su nombre.

* * *

¡Hola a todos, lindas flores!

Aquí llega una nueva historia de manos de una sombrerera loca como la aquí presente. No os preocupéis, no será una locura como _Only a Dream_ ; bastante tengo con ese berengenal para meterme en otro tan pronto. Será una historia bastante corta, de actualización semanal.

En fin, espero que todos podamos divertirnos con lo que se avecina.

Con esto y un bizcocho, ¡nos leemos pronto!

 **Domingo, 29 de octubre de 2017**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

Tony, aún sumido en la más profunda oscuridad, escuchó un incesante pitido que le crispó los nervios. No era continuo, sino intermitente; y horriblemente agudo. Le producía jaqueca. Tony solo quería que ese maldito ruido cesara.

Poco a poco fue consciente de su adormilado cuerpo y, cuando al fin pudo sentir las puntas de los dedos, deseo no poder hacerlo. Le dolía todo como el infierno. Parecía que Hulk lo hubiera usado para espantar avispas… Y tenía un frío realmente incómodo. El deseo de hacerse una bola, como si se tratara de un bebé, se volvió cada vez más tentador en su mente.

Parpadeó, confundido por la rapidez en la que el dolor parecía despertarle a pasos agigantados y el jodido dolor de cabeza empeoraba. Como si una taladradora le estuviera partiendo el cerebro en dos… Se vio obligado a cerrar los ojos casi al momentos de abrirlos, soltando un gruñido. La luz le había quemado como si fuera un vampiro.

Deseó poder cubrirse los ojos con las manos, pero sintió una intromisión extraña en la piel. No era especialmente dolorosa, pero era molesta y escocía. Y el otro brazo le provocó un agudo dolor al intentar moverlo, lo que le provocó otro gruñido.

—¿Tony?

* * *

¡Hola a todos, lindas flores!

Aunque este capítulo ha sido bastante corto, prometo que el siguiente será bastante más largo. Quería dar un corte en este momento, así que la división de dos capítulos en lugar de contarlo todo en uno me pareció una mejor opción. De todas formas, este fic dará para dos o tres capítulos más... Si todo va por los caminos que está preparando mi mente.

Muchas gracias a **Badprinsses** por su review. Ya me dirás qué te parece xD.

En fin, con esto y un bizcocho, ¡nos leemos el próximo domingo!

 **Domingo, 5 de noviembre de** **2017**


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

La preocupada y cálida voz que lo llamó lo desconcertó lo suficiente como para hacerle olvidar durante un segundo el dolor. Gruñendo, abrió lentamente los ojos, entrecerrándolos. Era doloroso ver la brillante luz del día con sus irritados ojos, los sentía inflamados y le ardían. Aún así, hizo un esfuerzo por mantener los ojos lo más abiertos que podía —que no era mucho, él apostaba a que se parecía el perro sospechoso de Los Simpson— y buscó la procedencia de esa voz.

Se encontró con los brillantes y preocupados ojos azules de Steve pendientes de él. Steve vestía una de sus aburridas camisas de leñador, de un suave color crema; su cabello peinado rígido y milimétrico y la cara limpia. Todo habría sido como siempre hasta que se dio cuenta de que Steve tenía las mangas de la camisa arremangadas a la altura de los codos y los primeros botones desabrochados; que los mechones de su nuca lucían ligeramente alborotados, como si se hubiera pasado los dedos por ellos; y la piel bajo sus ojos lucía tenuemente inflamada y amoratada, como si fueran ojeras.

Para su vergüenza, sin darse cuenta se le quedó mirando en babia durante un minuto entero sin articular palabra.

—¿Tony? —lo llamó nuevamente Steve, preocupado por su mutismo.

Tony cerró los ojos, emitiendo un gruñido dormilón. Apretó los párpados con fuerza, haciendo acopio de valor, antes de devolverle a mirada a Steve, que lo miraba totalmente pendiente de sus movimientos.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó Tony, desconcertado.

—Después de que impactó la granada en ti, te desplomaste. No es sorpresa alguna, la bomba destrozó al completo tu traje y llegó a herirte.

Examinó su cuerpo, descubriéndose totalmente cubierto por un juego de sábanas blancas y una suave manta de un amarillo tan chillón que resultaba ofensivo para la vista. Solo sus brazos estaban al descubierto, comprobando que uno tenía conectado una vía en el pliegue del codo, mientras que el otro estaba espantosamente enyesado al completo. Descubrió que el pitido insoportable provenía del monitor cardíaco a su lado. No necesitó de más para saber que estaba encerrado en una habitación privada de un hospital.

—Aparte del brazo roto, ¿qué más tengo?

Steve apretó los labios, dudando de si debía seguir hablando o llamar antes a la enfermera.

—Steve…

Steve suspiró, sabiendo que Tony no dejaría que ningún médico le revisase hasta que hablara.

—Con todo, tu traje recibió la peor parte. No sé cómo los fabricas, pero algo tienes que haber hecho para que no reventara contra ti al estallar la bomba sobre ti. Aún así, el metal desfigurado y caliente provocó cortes y quemaduras de primer y segundo grado por todo tu pecho. Tuvieron que operarte de urgencia para restaurar tu brazo, que se astilló en tres partes distintas con el impacto de la bomba y el giro del metal caliente.

Más allá de todo lo que Steve le estaba contando, a Tony le sobrecogió un extraño sentimiento de vulnerabilidad, de miedo. Su traje, que apostaba todo lo que tenía había quedado hecho una lata, le había protegido…, pero habría sido tan fácil que se hubiera quedado allí. Se sintió repentinamente solo. Siempre había sido un sentimiento que se había mantenido agazapado en su interior, en el fondo de su mente. Pero en esa ocasión estaba a su lado, abrazándole con su fría y pesada forma. Cerró los ojos, sintiendo la cabeza embotada y el frío extenderse por su cuerpo.

Podría haberse dejado hundir en la miseria de su soledad, pero un contacto cálido, totalmente discordante con aquel frío que le hacía temblar, le hizo abrir los ojos. Steve rozaba su frente con el dorso de su mano en un contacto suave, sorprendiendo a Tony.

—Creo que la fiebre ha vuelto…

—¿He tenido fiebre?

—Desde que te trajimos aquí. Es señal de que tu cuerpo sigue luchando por sanar.

Steve cogió un trapo de un balde lleno de agua y hielo, lo escurrió y lo puso sobre su frente. Tony quiso protestar, que tenía demasiado frío para que le pusiera nada de eso encima, que lo único qu quería era una montaña de mantas, pero la preocupación en los ojos de Steve era tan genuina que no pudo decir nada. Solo suspirar con cansancio, luchar por no arrancarse la vía con los dientes, y volver a cerrar los ojos.

Pasó el tiempo, Tony no supo exactamente cuánto porque el único medidor del tiempo eran los latidos de su corazón, y ambos se mantuvieron en silencio. Cada cierto tiempo Steve le cambiaba el paño sobre la frente, olvidándose completamente de que era su deber llamar a los médicos ahora que Tony se había despertado. Solo se quedó allí, a su lado, incapaz de moverse. Steve no se explicaba por qué, pero sentía que si en ese momento no cuidaba de él y permanecía a su lado, Tony se rompería en pedazos.

—Tony… —lo llamó, sin recibir respuesta. La respiración de Tony era tan tranquila que pensó que había vuelto a dormirse—. Eres el hombre más insensato y orgulloso con el que he tenido la oportunidad de cruzarme, y cuando estés curado voy a hacer que te aprendas de memoria los parámetros de acción cuando trabajas con el equipo, pero tu insensata valentía me salvó la vida. Te debo una, Tony. Gracias.

 **Domingo, 12 de noviembre de 2017**


	4. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

—¿Puedo cobrármela ya? —preguntó Tony, sin alterar la respiración, abriendo uno de sus ojos.

—¡Tony! Estás despierto.

—No es como si pudiera dormir si no paras de hablar.

Steve frunció el ceño, sintiendo como sus buenas intenciones se iban al piso con sus palabras. De entrada no había tenido intención que le escuchara, pensaba que estaba dormido, pero ya que estaba despierto… ¿Tanto le costaba a Tony no ser tan salvaje?

—En fin, ¿me la puedo cobrar ya o no?

—¿Cobrar el qué?

—La que me debes, ¿has dicho que me debías una, no?

—Sí… Sí, claro, ¿qué quieres?

Sin relajar su ceño fruncido, Steve lo miró con curiosidad. Su deuda estaba más bien encaminada a ayudarle en lo que necesitara, a protegerlo. No entendía qué podía necesitar Tony de él en aquel lugar. Porque ir a buscarle un zumo a la máquina expendedora no serviría. Tendría que ser algo más grande, más real. Después de todo, si no hubiera sido por su traje, Tony estaría muerto. Y una parte de Steve estaba totalmente segura de que, aún sin él, Tony lo habría hecho.

Le gustaría enfadarse aún más con él al ser consciente de ese hecho, al ser consciente de sus locuras suicidas y sentir que no podía evitarlas. Pero sabía que, con ese incidente en concreto, no podía cargar su preocupación contra Tony con todas sus fuerzas. Aun podía recordar cómo él mismo se había lanzado sobre una granada en el campamento militar antes de la operación que lo llevó a ser el Capitán América. Él, siendo apenas un joven asmático de cuarenta kilos… El recuerdo estaba difuso en su mente, pero estaba. Solo podía rezar porque Tony no averiguara jamás esa anécdota. Lo usaría como escudo cada vez que le recriminara su insensatez.

—Quiero mimos —dijo Tony al fin, mirándole.

Steve lo observó desconcertado.

—¿Qué?

—Quiero mimos.

—¿Mimos? ¿A qué te refieres con mimos?

—Pues eso, mimitos, cariñitos, arrumacos…

—Espera, espera, ¿quieres que yo te dé…, mimitos?

—Sí.

—Y lo dices sin sonrojarte siquiera.

—¿Por qué iba a sonrojarme? Solo quiero mimitos.

—Lo que debería sonrojarte es pedirme que yo te dé mimitos.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no tenemos la clase de relación que da pie a…

—¿Y por qué?

—Porque nunca hemos dado a entender que queremos algo así.

—¿Y por qué?

—¿Cómo qué…? —Steve se tapó el rostro con las manos y resopló—. Tony, te estás burlando de mí, ¿verdad?

—No, ¿por qué?

Steve lo estudió con la mirada, buscando la picaresca de toda aquella situación, pero solo encontró los ojos de Tony brillantes por los rastros de la fiebre. Era una mirada sincera y un tanto atontada ¿Sería quizás por los efectos de la medicación? Las drogas usadas por sedantes a veces daban pie a esa clase de comportamientos.

Teniendo esa teoría en mente, Steve supo que era mejor enfocar la situación desde otro punto de vista.

—¿Qué te parece si llamo a Pepper para que ella te dé mimos?

—No.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque te lo he pedido a ti, no a ella.

—¿Pero no crees que tu relación con ella es mejor para este…, tipo de situaciones?

—No, ¿por qué?

—Tony…

—¿Qué pasa?

—Sé que en esta época las cosas son diferentes, pero en mis tiempos solo se era tan…, cariñoso con alguien si era muy cercano a ti.

—¿Y nosotros no somos cercanos? Después de pelear hombro contra hombro por tanto tiempo y convivir juntos, ¿aún me odias?

Steve supo que, nunca más, tendría una conversación con un Tony preso de los sedantes y la fiebre. Los sedantes le hacían decir cualquier tontería que se le pasara por la cabeza, y la fiebre le hacía actuar infantil y mimoso, además que le hacía brillar los ojos como si se tratara de una cría de gato. Steve casi podía imaginárselo maullando.

—Por supuesto que no te odio, eres un valioso compañero, Tony. De los mejores que he tenido.

—¿Y no mantendrás tu promesa?

—Por supuesto que sí, me salvaste la vida casi a costa de la tuya. Te la debo.

—Entonces, cúmplela —sentenció, estirando su brazo sano hacia él—. Dame mimos.

Durante un segundo, Steve se mantiene inmóvil, creyendo que la imagen frente a él era un engaño. Aquello no podía estar pasando. Era surrealista ver a Tony, poniéndole una expresión tan vulnerable a él. Y, aún así, el vanidoso hombre no perdía el orgullo. Tenía esa actitud de "acata mis deseos" que era capaz de desesperar a Steve. Sin embargo, en esa ocasión, por algún poder oculto que no terminaba de comprender, le resultó tierna.

Desconcertado y enternecido, Steve estiró su mano y tomó la de Tony, agarrándola con cuidado y dándole caricias suaves con el pulgar. Con su otra mano, le acarició el cabello, peinando los rebeldes rizos con los dedos.

Tony cerró los ojos y puso una sonrisa tonta en su cara, totalmente en calma. Steve siguió mimándole, con cuidado, como un arrullo, observando divertido su expresión. Tony, relajado como no lo había estado en meses, se dejó tranquilizar por los cuidados tranquilos y dulces de Steve.

Steve, al ver cómo Tony casi maulló por sus caricias, le entró un repentino y sorprendente ataque de risa.

—¿Qué? —gruñó Tony al ver a Steve riendo sin parar. Ni teniendo fiebre podía soportar que se rieran de él.

—¿Acabas…, acabas de maullar? —preguntó Steve entre carcajadas.

Era una pregunta retórica, porque Steve lo había oído con sus excelentes oídos de supersoldado.

Tirando de Steve, de las manos que aún mantenían enlazadas, Tony lo acercó a él y le robó un beso, logrando acallar sus risas. Fue un beso torpe, tanto por la trayectoria como porque Tony no terminaba de encontrar una posición cómoda para besarle como era debido sin mover el brazo, pero bastó para conseguir su cometido.

—No deberías de provocar la curiosidad del gato, cap —le chistó, orgulloso de haber logrado apagar su risa.

Steve entrecerró los ojos, comprendiendo que, en realidad, la picardía no era un rasgo aprendido de Tony, sino de nacimiento.

—Y tú deberías saber que la curiosidad mató al gato.

Y Steve, en represalia, le robó otro beso.

Al final, Steve siguió debiéndole una a Tony por salvarle la vida. Después de todo, cuidarle, el juego de mimos y caricias, aunque se convirtieron en tareas exclusivas de Steve, ambos fueron conscientes de que poco tenían que ver con una cuenta pendiente.

 **FIN**

 **Domingo, 19 de noviembre de 2017**


End file.
